Flame of Recca the Epilougue continued and redone
by Miko Yuki Sama
Summary: Yes this is the same as the one on the old Bluehills account.
1. Peace at last

To all readers: yes this is the same old story that was on the Bluehills account but in order to continue it i had to move it to my new account. sorry for any inconveince.

1. Peace at Last

"Recca, where is your Tekko?" a young teenage girl with short blonde hair in a short ponytail on the top of her head in a school uniform named Yanagi Sakoshita asked as she hung onto Recca's arm dreamily. "Oops, I forgot to put it back on after my fight with Kurei! Oh well." He replied as he and Yanagi walked on the path next to Murder Dome. It had been two days after Recca's fight with Kurei, his older evil half-brother. At last, all was peaceful. "Look, how cute that duckling is." Yanagi quietly told Recca while pointing at it. "As your Shinobi I will get that duckling for you Princess." Recca responded turning to her. "Could you? Thank you! Be careful. " she said as she let go of his arm. As Recca approached the duckling, the mother duck attacked him. "Hey, I WASN'T GOING TO HURT IT!" He screamed as he tried to shake off the duck attached to his left-hand thumb. After two minutes of thrashing it finally let him, go. "Are you all right?" Yanagi questioned as she inspected his finger. As soon as he opened the injured hand, a tiny duckling fell into Yanagi's lap. (Plop) The Band-Aid that covered the scar of the past 400 years ago in a Hokage village when Kurei wanted to get back at Recca for the oppression that he and his mother were enduring because of Kurei's cursed flame. "Crap." he yelled as he scrambled for his band-aid. "Recca is it ok if you don't wear it." Yanagi asked uncertainly. (Blush) "Why?" He cluelessly wondered. "You look very handsome without it!" she answered quickly while turning so he would not see her blush. "OK Princess I'll do what you say because I'm your Shinobi." he obeying. "He does look very handsome without it (not that he is not handsome anyway!)" She thought as she helped him get off the ground. (Quack, Quack) The duckling jumped out of her arms and into the water. "Are you OK?" she asked. "It's just a---" Recca began before Yanagi gave it a kiss to make it feel better. (Blush) They both blush as Recca pulled himself off the ground with his impressive ninja techniques. "Have you seen Tokiya and Fuko?" He asked as he looked at the stars in the sky. "Last I heard they were going on a date to the park." Yanagi answered. "It is Matsuri night;" she continued as she too began to gaze at the stars in a daze. (Sigh) Yanagi grabs Recca's hand and exclaims, "Let's go to the pond! Better yet let's light some fireworks!" As they walk along, holding hands they see Tokiya and Fuko in the distance sitting on the park bench talking. Quickly they jump behind a bush and start watching. They can see them but cannot hear. Later on Domon walks by and he pulls Fuko aside forcefully. Tokiya started to get up when Recca jumped out of the bush and tackled Domon. "I need… to speak to Fuko." he said as he got up. As everyone knew Fuko got with Tokiya instead of Domon. "You stole… her from me, you skinny little-" Domon stammered. (Slap) "You don't own me Domon!" Fuko bellowed so loud it echoed. Ever sense Domon met her he loved her and now here he is standing before her and her date acting like a fool. After hearing this Domon staggered away. "So…what are you two doing here?" Tokiya asked with suspicion in his eyes. "No-nothing is going on." Recca said. "What are you guys doing here?'' Yanagi questioned. "Same as you guys. We're just wondering around talking." they replied. "Do think Domon is ok?" Yanagi asked. "I personally don't care." Fuko retorted. "Obviusly he's drunk by the way he staggered." Tokiya replied angrily. "He probably got it from the Ku members and Karou." Fuko assumed. They could all imagine Karou slipping some sake into Domon's pop. "Knowing Karou and Saicho they would pull a prank like that. The idiots!" said Tokiya. "Well, see you later," Recca announced. They walked to the hotel only to find that both groups went there two different ways. They walked into the hotel room only to find one of the Ku members passed out on the floor. Karou was sneaking around putting sake in all the cups that were out. "Karou, how could you!" Yanagi whimpered. Startled by the sound of Yanagi's sob he dropped the bottle of sake on to a passed out member of Team Ku who awoke and screamed, "The demons ate my cheesecake again!" and fell back to sleep. (Karou put his hand on his head and laughed a sarcastic laugh filled with embarrassment) "Oh what ever do you mean? Ha ha ha! Saicho did it." He shouted humiliated. "You can't deny it. We just saw you!" Fuko hollered self-consciously. "Saicho double dog dared me to do It." he retorted rather quickly. "You should have said you were chickening out." Recca hollered. "Well actually he…kinda wanted that in return for a favor." Karou explained. "What is it?" Fuko asked uncertainly. "I'm not saying it!" he murmured. "Tell me in my ear." Tokiya whispered. "No way!" he bawled as he ran out of the room. (Drip) "What was that all about?" Everyone wondered. As they looked across the room they found a mess of drunken people passed out on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, and all over the furniture. It was ground zero all over again. When they wondered what to do a drunk Domon grabbed Fuko's leg. "Is my doggie awake yet? I want to pet it." he stammered then passed out. Obviously a party took place here. Little did anyone know they would see some old friend soon.

Author's notes: The whole "Demons ate my cheesecake again" thing is a joke my other brother always told me. He told me I talk so much in my sleep that I say that.

Translations:

Tekko is Recca's Forearm guard or gauntlet in the show form.

Hokage translates out to be Fire and Shadow but in the series it is an ancient ninja clan.

Matsuri is an ancient ritual that is celebrated today as a day of thanks for certain things or events.

Ku translates out to be sky but in the story it's a fighting group.

My profile is this:

Age: 14

Gender: Female (Girl for those who are idiots)

Top 3 favorite anime (in order): Inuyasha, Flame of Recca, and Hellsing

My friends (by nickname): Jacque (Doesn't have a nickname), Nasa (Megan, I just call her that, Don't ask why!), Sango (Brytnee, Miroku lover of the group), Karla, Mark-Chan, Cokey (Sean H., Naruto fan), Tasuki-Chan (Shauna, Inuyasha lover not only one in the group), Chichiri (Jamie, Chichiri fan, Ex-Sesshy fan), Lauren-Chan (Lauren, Zenki and Karama fan),Kyo-Chan (Laura, Kai fan and soon to be Manga-ka and publisher of an anime magazine),Amanda-Chan (Amanda, World's biggest Inuyasha obsessed) and countless others.

Other stories: **A Sleepover Gone Wrong**,

**Bashing, Smashing, and Trashing Hentais Bakas and Perverts**, and of course this story.

Extras: I'm the world's biggest Inuyasha/Kagome fan. I hate Kikyo. She is a bitch and I wish she would die (Again) in the series. I'm ok with Kouga.


	2. Misunderstood Feelings

ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO SAY THIS, I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA BUT I WISH I DID BECAUSE… I'M NOT SAYING!

Old Friends

After running out of the room Karou found Saicho. He was once again making paper cranes. (I guess it doesn't take long for him to get 1,000 considering he makes 1 in 1 second, right?) Saicho was making a crane out of something that had writing on it. "Maybe he was going to send a letter to a friend, OR GIRLFRIEND and didn't want anyone to know." Karou thought. As Saicho put the unusual crane in his already vast pile he noticed Karou. "Yo, Did you do it?" He plainly and sinisterly asked. "I did it but I got caught! You better keep your end of the bargain or should I say plan?" Karou sneered. I want those guys to be happy just as much as you do BUT I don't want to force them into a relationship." Saicho answered. "You just don't want me to rush **YOU** into a relationship." (Blush) "Right?" he demanded to know.


End file.
